


Astray

by Runix_Ray78



Series: Time Works Both Ways [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, Konan needs a hug, Mayham, Misunderstandings, Slow Burn, Slow Updates, Worldbuilding, accidental adoption, clan traditions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runix_Ray78/pseuds/Runix_Ray78
Summary: Waking up in a pit after clearly remembering her own death, Konan fights to survive from her grievous injuries. Trying to make it back home, to Ame, her village, she soon comes to realize something was amiss. When reality of what has happened hits her square in the jaw, she is left adrift, not knowing what to strive for anymore.After all, how was she supposed to survive when everything she’s ever known was taken from her?Somehow, as if ending up in the warring states period wasn’t enough, she managed to garner quite the gaggle of children accidentally, mostly of old enemies and former comrades. Not quite sure how or what she was supposed to do, she tries making the best out of her life. What she never accounted for was to change anything, having not known much of Konoha history. Along the way, though, she accidentally changes history itself. For good or bad is still left to be undecided.**I do not own Naruto, just have fantasies about it.**
Relationships: Undecided
Series: Time Works Both Ways [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172513
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. The Beginning

Mud clung to her weak frame as she clawed her way up from the pit she was in. Gripping at the sodden dirt beneath her hands, she digs even deeper in fear of falling back down the hole she climbed out of, ruining her already cracked nails. She’d have to repaint them their lovely shade of orange when she made it out of here, of that, she promised. Reaching up, her hand grips on air, making her panic and surge forward, only to feel solid ground. The edge. With desperation and hope fueling her, she pushed forward and up, planting her other hand, and then arm, on that oh so solid, sodden, ground. 

Her feet slipped then, because nothing was ever that easy, making her cry out. Her nails digged into the mud as she slipped further down, making the bones in her arms creak in protest at the odd angle they were forced into. She can’t let this happen, not now, not again. Letting out a shaky breath, she blinked hazy eyes to get the dirt and tears out of them, not really trying to see as she knew it was a fruitless endeavor. With another breath, she held it for a moment, getting her feet back under her and digging them into the wall of the edge.

Letting the breath out, she, in a last desperate attempt, used her remaining strength to push off the wall of the ground and up and over the edge of the pit. Hard and wet ground met her back as she struggled to breathe. Her eyes were screwed shut, muscles tensing yet relaxing repeatedly as pain ran up and down her spine, her body.

Laying there, drenched from head to toe, she thinks back on the last two days. She didn’t understand. She can clearly remember fighting Tobi, or was it Madara now? Or Obito? She never did find out his real identity, never had the chance to either as she remembers dying on that battlefield. It made her all the more curious as to why she was alive and buried in a pit. With her chakra drained, she had to rely on her physical prowess, not that it was much with the grievous injuries she bore. 

A shuttering cough escaped her then, making her stiffen once more before she relaxed unwillingly. Her body wasn’t listening to her as it shut down on its own accord. She could feel darkness creeping into her already darkened vision as she laid there, shivering and soaked and reeking of mud and blood. Her breathing leveled out a little then, the adrenaline wearing thin, making her heart slow from its pounding pace. 

It was at that moment when the exhaustion set it. Sagging, at last, onto the sodden earth below her, she knew she needed to get up and treat her wounds but her body just wasn’t listening. Against her better judgement, she felt her consciousness fade. Annoyance flared up weakly at her own weaknesses before the world was no more.

Konan just wanted to meet Yahiko and Nagato in the Pure Lands already.


	2. Agonizing Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now above the pit, she ponders on her predicament, only to push the thoughts away. She needed to prioritize her health, otherwise, she won't be able to get back home.

Konan awoke to pain, still soaking wet. Her skin was ice cold as she could feel small pellets dropping all over her body, stinging it in places that shouldn't be stung. Namely, her wounds. Rain, her mind informed her, it was raining. It brought little comfort, despite her living in a place that constantly rained. Struggling to move, she reaches deep inside her, testing how full her chakra was, only to feel it barely there. Not much time must have passed since she fell unconscious then. 

Conserving her chakra, she begrudgingly opened her heavy eyes. Squinting as the rain was falling directly into them, she struggled for a moment more before managing to lift her uninjured arm and wedge it underneath her. Sitting up was a pain and a half as the large gaping wound on her stomach stung and her breath stuttered. Her chest felt like it was on fire.

_‘Possible broken ribs, then?'_

Frowning, she furrowed her brows and looked down at her midsection. She was greeted with her Akatsuki cloak unzipped and open. No wonder she was soaking wet. Heaving a sigh, she pushes through the pain to move to her knees before getting to her feet. Her body felt overly heavy as she stumbled, slamming into a tree to keep herself supported. Shame raced through her then, alongside anger and regret, her breathing heavy. 

How could she have let this happen? She was supposed to be stronger than this. She wasn’t some weak little girl anymore and yet she was stumbling like a newborn fawn. Squeezing her eyes shut, she physically shakes her head, taking in a ragged breath, and forces herself to think. She needed to think, not agonize until she died.

She didn’t know what was going on, how she was alive, or where she was for that matter as, from the brief glimpses she managed to see, this didn’t look like the battlefield she died on. All she knew was that she was alive, somehow, and that Tobi was still running about. She needed- She needed to get back to Ame, to make sure that disgusting bastard hadn’t hurt her people. Hadn’t hurt her village.

_‘First though...’_ Konan thought as her breathing got heavier and her body quaked and shivered as it slumped even more against the tree, _‘I need medical assistance.’_

Luckily for her, she always carried around a medical bag in her scroll. Now, she just needed a river. While rain could work, it would be better for a large body of water to be nearby for later. Opening her eyes once more, she glanced around her surroundings for the first time. She realized it then, that she wasn’t anywhere even remotely near Ame. In fact, as she looked around with hazy eyes, past the rain's fog, she seemed to be somewhere that looked like the Land of Fire. Just... Younger? Konan didn’t know how that would make sense but the trees looked younger than she could remember, not as thick and tall anymore.

Mentally shaking her head, she filed this information away for later as her wounds took priority. She’d figure out exactly where and how she ended up here once she could stand without assistance. Monitoring her chakra, regret already on her tongue, she used a bare minimum to create a small paper butterfly. Just that alone made her knees weaken and buckle. She didn't fall through, even as her vision swam and her head felt like it was about to lift away, the world spinning around her. She could not, _would not_ , let this affect her. 

With ragged breaths, she sent the little butterfly out in search of a pond or river, extremely grateful all of a sudden for their resistance to water. For thinking of incorporating her water nature into her paper. She didn't know what she would do if water damaged her pretty origami. 

Konan didn't know how much time had passed before the butterfly came back, not even sure she was awake during the wait as she sluggishly opened her eyes, dispelling the butterfly. Information surged through her brain then, making her knees buckle once more. Gripping the tree under her fingers as if it was her lifeline, she fought past nausea and delved into her mind, going over the invading memories she just gained.

Well, it would seem she was lucky in the regard of a river being nearby. Extremely lucky, seeing as it was a waterfall. It hopefully had a somewhat dry cave hidden behind the curtain of water. She'd need to investigate that. 

Stumbling forward on weakened feet, she trudged her way to the river with the help of the trees so she didn't end up falling. It was a long and agonizing process as with every step she took, the wounds on her person stretched and pulled, leaking more of her life essence for the earth to soak up. She could see dark spots in her vision, urging her to walk faster. She didn't need to die of blood loss. That was just a pitiful death in comparison to the many others she'd witnessed and partaken in.

Soon, the sound of raging water could be heard over the rain's gentle lull, making her lookup. Scoping out the area, she then all but falls near the edge of the river, closer to the waterfall, and leaned back against the tree behind her. Her eyes followed the large roots decorating its bottom and sinking into the river’s bank and water. Her breathing was unstable as she sat there for just a moment before she once more pushed through the pain and sluggishness. Chakra exhaustion and wounds made a terrible concoction, per usual, she thought.

Slipping out of the soaking Akatsuki robe, she tossed it to the side after almost losing a battle to get it out from under her. Once she accomplished that, she then reached into the single hip pouch she had attached to a gray cloth belt around her waist. Pulling out a small scroll, she unravels it and sends a small amount of chakra into the seal plastered on the inside.

A small puff of smoke emerged before a black duffle bag she's seen Konoha Anbu have was settled in her lap. It was heavy and grated on the wound on her thigh but she ignored it, feeling as if her head was about to implode with how light it felt. Her vision swam for a moment more and her breathing stuttered, her chakra dipping even further down from the minuscule use. Anger swelled up at that. She needed to be stronger, to make it through so she can get back to her village. She _needed_ to know if they were alright. 

So, with that in mind, she consciously controlled her breathing. In, out. In, out, repeat. Closing her eyes, she did this for a moment, taking the time to compartmentalize and steel herself, as well as do her best to settle her stomach. Once she felt steady enough, or as steady as she was going to be with the situation, she then got to work on bandaging herself. 

Unzipping the duffle bag, she grabs out a few necessary things like wraps, a knife, and some herbal ointment she made right before the fight with Tobi happened. She also grabbed surgical wires to stitch up anything that couldn't or shouldn't be cauterized. Once satisfied, she pushes the bag off of her lap and to the side of her and tore off her explicit blue robe with the help of a kunai, not feeling up for another round of moving to get it off. She was going to have to unseal her second pair of clothing once she found a dry area, and properly washed up. 

Grabbing a matchbox, she shifts, clenching her jaw as she leans over, and accesses the damage. She was going to kill that pest when she found him, of that she knew for certain. There was a large gaping hole in her stomach just oozing blood as it mixed with dirt. Cursing silently, she hoped to kami that they wouldn't get infected. Sadly, she didn't have enough time to properly clean them. 

Looking at the other two grievous wounds, one decorating her inner thigh, the other on her left shoulder, both being of that of a katana wound. Only, the thigh one was a slash and the other a stab. Oh, this was going to be a pain in the ass, she could already feel it.

Pushing away her morbid humor, she carefully steadied her hands, took out a match from the box, and ran it along the side of it. She then stared at the tiny flame she held, a bit gleeful at how she just loved shinobi matches. Something about the wax prevented them from water damage, which was a lifesaver on missions and in Ame. Blinking, she put the box down and grabbed the knife, holding it over the small flame. 

Taking in a deep breath, preparing herself, she then put the barest of chakra into the match stick. Her head felt even worse and her body slumped even more but she pushed through as she got the intended results. The once tiny flame quickly grew into the size of a small fireball. It was only thanks to her stained gloves she wore that it didn't burn her. The perks of knowing seals, she marveled.

Only once the blade was nice and hot, turning into a light shade of orange but still retaining the steely color, did she pull it away, squishing the match stick in her hand, effectively killing the flame. Tossing the now useless stick in the duffle bag, to not leave a trail, she then, without warning, pushed the sizzling blade against the gaping wound on her stomach.

Konan grit her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as she dared not to make a sound in case enemies lay nearby. She couldn't help the salty water flowing down her cheeks, though she blamed it on the rain. 

Pulling the blade away with ragged breathing, she wheezed for a moment before she squinted her eyes open. Staring at nothing, letting the pain rule her until it settled down to a bearable one, she then dumped the knife back into the duffle bag without care. Instead, she opened the jar of herbal ointment she made and stuck her fingers into the jar. Scooping out a decent amount, she smothered it over the cauterized wound. Grabbing the wrappings, she wrapped it up perhaps a bit too snuggly but she could hardly care at the moment. Her job was still not done after all. 

Grabbing the surgical wires, she leaned forward, biting her lip to not cry out, and slipped her fingers into the cut in her navy blue skin-tight pants. With a little force, she yanks her arm to the right and tears open the cloth for better access to the wound on her thigh. Once she was able to see the wound better, she then got to work. Rubbing more herbal ointment into the wound, to fight off any infections should they occur, she then started stitching herself back up. 

It was painful, piercing her own flesh, but manageable compared to the wound on her stomach. It didn’t take long to stitch up the long wound before she was once more tearing at her pant sleeve. Tearing it completely off, she then rubbed some more herbal ointment over the stitched up wound before wrapping it. 

The spots in her vision darkened and spread for a minute then, making Konan lean back against the tree to ease it away. She still needed to take care of the stab wound on her shoulder. With somewhat shaky hands, she felt around the wound on her shoulder, feeling the edges of it before she did the same thing to the wound on her thigh. 

Put herbal ointment in it, sew it shut, smother it in ointment again before wrapping it. It was harder to do so as she couldn’t move her arm much with where the wound was, as well as wrapping it as it required wrapping other parts to keep it stable but she managed, if somewhat barely. Now fully wrapped and stable enough that she shouldn’t bleed out, she closed her eyes and tried to stabilize her mind. Breathing in, breathing out, repeating. Steady her mind, blank it. Cover the pain, push it back, snug into a box.

It took a while but she managed. Once she was feeling steady on that front, she then looked back into how small her reserves were. This wouldn’t do. Opening her eyes, now steady and cold, if not tired, she scanned her surroundings before looking towards the waterfall, trying to see past it. It was only by luck she managed to see a dark spot when a large gust of wind blew, making her shiver. Well, it was now or never and she’d rather not die of hypothermia. 

Standing up was excruciating, even more so than earlier as her stomach burned and stretched when it shouldn’t. Her vision spotted then before darkening.

* * *

Konan awoke to rain on her back, her body feeling numb in its coldness. It took longer than she would like before it registered that she had passed out. Shame and anger filled her at that. She was pathetic. Gritting her teeth, she struggles to open her eyes for a moment. Looking around, she sees she’s laying halfway on her side and stomach where she was previously. 

With a heavy breath, she heaves herself up into a sitting position, jaw clenched, and eyes practically closed. Sitting there for a moment, she waited for the pain to settle a bit before she grabbed her Akatsuki cloak, slinging it around her shoulders, and zipped up her duffle bag. Looking up, she determinedly forces herself to stand up on unsteady legs, her back against the tree behind her to catch her should she fall. 

She was wheezing by the time she managed to stand, making her hands clench. Controlling her breathing, as it seemed she did that a lot now, she pushed off the tree without fail and stumbled her way forward. She made sure not to trip on her pant sleeve that hung loosely around her leg and on her foot, seeing as it also doubled as her socks. 

Her side collided with the rocks in front of her as she stumbled, making her squeeze her eyes shut for a moment before she carried on. She needed to hurry and get to dry land. Gritting her teeth, feeling as if she was about to crack them, she pushed forward and onto a few rocks in the water. Maneuvering her way around was a bitch but it had to be done. Getting even more soaked because of a strong wind pushing the water from the waterfall onto her was even worse.

By the time she made it behind the curtain of water, she was so done with everything. Dropping the duffle bag with no ceremonial care, she stumbled even farther into the small pocket of a cave. At least it was dry and out of the wind. She was grateful for that. Dropping down at the farthest end of the cave, she leaned against the rocky wall and closed her eyes. Testing her chakra levels, still depleted, she then gave a mental fuck it and send a tiny bit of chakra into the warming seal on her cloak. 

As she had expected, her mind started blanking before she, once more, blacked out. At least she would be warm and get dry as she slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you liked this chapter! I just couldn't wait and decided to post it anyway. While it isn't much, it is necessary to get through the grindy bits the first few chapters usually are. Hopefully, I've made it entertaining enough to be readable. 
> 
> Also, I did not say this in the last chapter so I will say it now. Canon can go screw itself. I haven't finished reading Naruto and am going off informational bits I search up so if things don't add up, that is why. That is fine too, as the world Konan came from is going to differ a bit from canon anyway.


	3. Slow Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konan wakes to find herself still alive so she gets to work on passing the first day.

Waking up was a pain and a half as Konan came too, her body feeling even heavier than when she fell asleep. Her head felt like it was splitting in two as her mouth watered despite the cotton-like feel of it. She felt like she was about to throw up. Letting out a wheezing groan, she cracked open her eyes as her throat swelled at the sound she made, only to quickly shut them in pain at the light, no matter how small of a light it was. 

She felt terrible.

With the cave walls feeling like they were spinning around her, she took in measured deep breaths, not wanting to retch all over herself and make her injuries worse. She didn’t need infected wounds on top of fatal ones. Holding back another groan, she opens her hazy eyes once more, blinking rapidly to get rid of the crust sealing her eyes shut and to adapt to the small bit of light seeping in through the water’s curtain.

To be honest, Konan was a bit surprised to be waking, having half expected to not make it through the night with how her reserves were. She couldn’t help but be a bit mournful of the fact but she was quick to brush that train of thought aside in favor of looking around without moving her head, knowing it would just make the nausea worse, let alone the dizziness.

Why was she feeling this dizzy, to begin with? Did she come down with a fever or some other sickness on top of her mortal wounds? Most likely. Konan couldn’t help but sigh at that, running her tongue around her mouth to try and get some moisture in it to no avail. Maybe she was just dehydrated, though she didn’t hope for that as she knew what followed wounds such as hers. Looking ahead, she spotted her duffle bag, out of reach, and bemoaned a bit. Oh, she was about to be in a world of pain, wasn’t she?

Taking in a few steady breaths, she shifted her legs a bit, trying her best to not move her upper half unless absolutely necessary, only to freeze and suck in a sharp breath when she did just that, moving her hips _just so_ and making sharp daggers of pain flow through her. 

_‘Damn it… If I survive this, I swear I’m going to get ‘Tobi’ back for this.’_

Counting back from ten in her head, her eyes squeezed shut, she slowly and forcefully relaxed her body, her breathing measured and sure, if not shaky at the pain that raced through her. She hated this, not being able to hardly move without flinching or tensing in pain but she knew from experience to not rush this process. The last time she did such a thing, it cost her three months in recovery. She had been lucky to be alive after pulling such a stunt. She didn’t regret it though. Kisame cussed her out even to his deathbed for it but she would never regret what she had done then.

Once she wasn’t feeling like she was about to just drop dead or pass out from the pain, she cracked open her eyes once more and slowly pushed up off the cave wall. All the while, she did her best to keep her breathing under control but it was a hard thing. She could feel her stomach expanding, tearing as she moved onto her knees. There was a ringing sound in her ears as she paused, breathing heavily as she tried to reign in her control. Shutting her eyes, she used one hand to hold the wall for support, the other gently looped around her stomach, fighting off the feeling of not being upright, of feeling like she was sideways. Dizziness was a bitch but she’s fought this battle before and knew how to combat it.

Licking her lips, though with how her mouth still felt like cotton, she didn’t get very far in wetting them, she took this opportunity to check her chakra reserves, just now remembering that that was a thing that needed to be checked. Feeling them unstable still, she frowns, her eyes opening just a smidge to stare at the cold ground below her. 

Thinking over a few things, she then looks forward at the waterfall, seeing the light seeping in but unable to tell what time of day it was besides daytime. She didn’t care for that matter though. Preparing herself, she took in a few deep breaths before using the wall to pull herself up onto her feet. 

Clenching her jaw to hide any sounds she wanted to make, she bulldozed through and walked towards her duffle bag on unstable feet, her world feeling like it was coming undone around her. She was having a hard time seeing which way was up. 

Her legs buckled then, making her stumble and crash against the side of the closest rocky wall. Seeing the duffle bag close though, she let herself slip down the wall and fall to her knees.

Clutching her chest, she tries to calm her beating heart, her brow pressed against the cold rock beside her. She was burning up. Slipping a shaking hand up, she pushes the Akatsuki cloak off her shoulders and onto the floor before reaching forward, a small strangled groan escaping as she grabbed the edge of the duffle bag and pulled it toward her. Once that was accomplished, she sat there, frozen and stiff as she bites her bottom lip, eyes squeezed shut to try and block out any of the pain that raged through her.

This, while not the worst injuries she had, has got to be at least be in the top ten pain she’s ever tolerated. Usually, by now, she’d have Kakuzu healing her but he wasn’t here, was he.

Breathing shaky breaths, she registered herself shaking ever so slightly, her hands clenching. Scowling, she opens her eyes once more, her world blurry before she blinked away the wetness in them. She needed to be strong, not weak. Her people need her. Taking in a deep breath through her nose, she holds it for a moment before letting it out through her mouth, repeating herself after the first one.

Clearing her mind as she focused solely on her breathing, she did her best to calm her shaking before she focused on her next move. She couldn’t sit here dilly-dallying in her own pain. For now, she needs to clean herself before she gets any of her wounds infected. After that, she needed water and food. Luckily, she should have some in her duffle bag. Looking around the cave, she then looks down at her bag, pulling it closer to her. Unzipping it, she pulls out her medi-scroll, as well as her bathing and clothing scroll. She couldn’t be more thankful to have thought to put both products in the same scroll than she was now.

Her chakra pool was still below the risk-free line so the less use of chakra she used, the better off she would be. While she could use soldier pills, she’d rather wait and plan a bit ahead before risking one of those. They had such severe drawbacks that it could lead her to her death more than it could be of help to her at the moment.

Pushing the duffle bag away from her, she took in a deep breath before shifting and scooting herself forward, closer to the waterfall. It took a solid minute to get to where she wanted but once she was there, she was breathing through her clenched teeth, her eyes screwed shut in pain, and her back ramrod straight against the side of the cave with nausea churning in her stomach, the world feeling as if it was turned upside down. Clenching and unclenching her fists, she focused on her breathing and cracked her eyes open. Blinking past the blurriness, she forced her body to relax bit by bit. Kami, how she hated being like this. Just so damn weak.

Relaxing her jaw, she flexed her fingers as the pain simmered down to a bearable one, though not for long as she was soon moving, grabbing a kunai out of her still attached weapons pouch and cutting off any piece of cloth on her other than her bandages, breaths heavy yet reeled in. Soon, she was bare naked and shivering because of how cold she was but she was fine with that.

Putting the kunai to the side, she then got to work unwrapping her bandages, her breathing controlled, though shaky, and her body in a forced relax state. It took a while to get them off, especially the one around her stomach wound, seeing as the wraps were practically becoming one with the wound. Shit, that’s not good. She must have been out longer than she originally thought… 

Scowling, she blinked away the wetness in her eyes once more, not wanting to give in just yet. She wouldn’t, couldn’t. Not until she found out if her people were safe or not. Only then would she allow herself the luxury of breaking. Whether it be good or bad is yet to be seen though.

Finally getting the wrappings off her, she leans back against the rock behind her, her head tipped back and exposing her neck. She was exhausted. It disgusted her at how tired she was with only a bit of moving but she knew there was nothing she could do as it came with being injured. That just made her mad, annoyed. 

Letting out a harsh sigh, she glared up at the swirling cave ceiling as if it was her enemy. Shaking her head then, only to bite her tongue at the nausea that brought up, she looked back down at her bare and dirtied body, blood slowly oozing out of her major wounds while on smaller ones, it was crusted over. Rechecking her chakra pool, she then withheld another sigh before sending a small amount of chakra into the two scrolls she had pulled out earlier. Better to get it over with.

Immediately, the cave started spinning faster than the sluggish movement it was making before as her head felt light. Groaning, she closed her eyes and swallowed the saliva that formed, though it hardly did anything to help with her cottonmouth. Breathing in and out in a controlled manner, she did her best to try and stave off nausea as the dizziness rushed through her. Chakra exhaustion was a bitch, one that she had close relations to sadly.

Breathing out, she reopened her eyes, the rocks around her still feeling like they were moving but not as bad as before, and so she grabbed the little fluffy sponge she had packed in her bath supply. Washing herself was hard with how she could hardly move right now, especially since she couldn’t stop shaking because of the cold water and she had to constantly watch herself from falling. Doing her hair was the worst as she had to lean over and stick her hair in the water. She knew she’d feel better later though, being cleaner than she had been in days.

It was when she was rewrapping herself that was the hardest. She was aching and in pain and nauseous from the dizziness, breathing a bit labored yet she pushed forward. Once she was at least bandaged up, then she could relax because if she did so now, she wholeheartedly thinks she’d pass out. Pathetic, she knew, but she also knew herself and knows what would happen if such a thing accrued. There would be no waking a second time if she passed out unwrapped.

Jaw clenched, she pulls the last wrap over her shoulder and gets it to stay before she lets out a shaky breath and slumps back against the cave wall, eyes still open but lidded and staring at nothing as she breathes past the pain, blinking the few times she needed to to get rid of any wetness. This has been an ordeal but she was proud to have gotten past the first hurdle. If she had any less experience than she had now, she most likely wouldn’t have made it this far. 

Huffing out a broken sound, she reaches up and grazes the necklace around her nape, gracing it with acknowledgment she hasn’t given it in what was most likely a week. Sharp points bite back against her beaten finders, sending a soft feeling through her before she let out a breath and got back to work. She needed clothes...

Casting her gaze down to her side, she tiredly looks over the supply laid out. Waiting a moment more, she then straightened herself before grabbing her clothes. Bypassing any undergarments, seeing as she was just going to have to cut them off until she could stand on her legs without falling, she instead just grabbed her navy blue robe. 

It was something she didn’t use very often but at least it was better than nothing. The backup clothes she usually had packed were on the clothesline back home. She forced herself not to think about what ‘home’ meant to her right now as she got the robe on. Which, if she had to say, was a pain in the ass but she managed it after she got on her knees, her vision swimming dangerously for a few moments. 

Shutting her eyes, she takes in measured breaths, calming herself, then opening them. Grabbing the dirtied bandages, she puts them under the water, doing her best to wash them out without getting her sleeves sopping wet. She probably should have done this first, shouldn’t she... She frowned at her own idiocy but didn’t pause. Soon, she was done, tossing them close to her duffle bag to dry out. She didn’t know when she was going to find a village to restock so it was best to reuse until further notice.

Biting back a groan, she didn’t stop in her movements, putting her supply back on top of the scrolls they belonged to before she crawled her way up to her duffle bag, dragging said scrolls with her. She didn’t want to risk herself falling unconscious again trying to seal everything away so she would settle with them just being beside her. Leaning up against the wall, she finally rests, letting her head fall back against the rock behind her. 

Her eyes slipped closed as relief, mixed with pain, slipped through her. Blindly reaching into her bag, she finds what she wanted and pulls out her waterskin. Cracking open her eyes, she uncaps the lid and brings it up to her lips, taking a few measured and slow sips before recapping it. Poking at her reserves, she then puts the waterskin beside her and reaches back into her bag, dragging out a small ration bar. Tearing the wrapper open, she starts munching on it, doing her best to ignore the detestable flavor. They just got worse and worse as time wore on, didn’t they? Honestly, Konan was starting to think the Heishi were out to get the ninja world with how their products got even more disgusting each year.

Shaking the musing thoughts away, she was quick to down the bar, followed by a small sip of water and tossing the wrapper in her bag. Relaxing back against the rock, she got cozy, her eyes closing as exhaustion filled her. She has a lot to do before she can venture out once more, she needs her rest. Reaching out blindly, she grasped her cloak and pulled it over her lap and up her shoulders to shave off the cold she felt.

Luckily, it didn’t take long for her to slip off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo........ Hello! It's been a while, I know, but I have been busy and... well... Haa, my everything is suffering a bit. Oh well, what can ya do? Anyway, I'm sorry for the lateness, I did plan to add more to the chapter but it's been a while, and wanted to get something out, not to mention, I think it might be better to stop the chapter there and start the next part in a new one, seeing as it would make a bit more sense and the cut should be seamless. Or, at least, I think so. _Anyway,_ I hope you enjoyed what little I wrote! I'm curious as to what you think.
> 
> _Psst, nothing is written without purpose._

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoy my story. It's been a long while in the making and I've just felt so inspired to make this. Funnily enough, I never really thought about Konan, never really had any ideas with her, even in my other works. She was always a background character I added just because she was in canon. One day, when I felt like writing something completely different, to step out of my comfort zone, I was going over the list of females I could use as my main character, as I didn't feel like playing an oc at the time and never really use females as a mc(yaoi fan to boot), and Konan came up. Who would have thought... 
> 
> I went along with it, seeing as it was intriguing, at the very least, and... uh... This happened. Working on chapter three, currently, but I wanted to get this out. I have quite a lot planned now. Heh. I'll be posting some of my other works on here soon too, so yay.


End file.
